Neverwhere
by MadHairGirl
Summary: Chaos, betrayal and love will reign the Hoenn region as four friends set off on the journey of a life time. Currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Wishhy does not own Pokemon, she is only an avid fan. However, she does own the characters of Lizzie, April, Hayley and Sav. :D The lyrics posted at the beginning of the chapters are there purely for inspiration, copyrighted to the musicians who wrote them down.

* * *

Once upon a time there were four friends. How many times have you heard that line? Once or twice for me, to be honest. Sometimes there's hardships and trouble but the endings of this line are usually happy. Yet, once upon a time, all things were full of joy, rainbows, Psyduck slippers and an Oddish plushie. Before long, the outrageous Lizzie Cotton, the sensible April Hath, the terror Hayley Breaker and myself, Savannah Vere discovered what our lives were about to become and what would make or break us once we were set free. The four of us were turning fifteen throughout the year and finally, someone thought to tell us of what we had been missing for the past five to six years. We discovered the adventures that lie with being Pokemon trainers.

* * *

_'If I could then I'd shrink the world tonight, so that I could find you and me inside.' _

_- Yellowcard_

Watching the squidgy clouds move absentmindedly across the strong blue sky calmed my mind. I wasn't really thinking about any in particular as I stretched out on the grass in my front lawn. There were a lot of thoughts running through my head, mostly about my friends and leaving Littleroot Town.

We had all talked it over during an afternoon at Lizzie's. There were only three Pokemon ready for beginning trainers at Professor Birch's lab but there were four of us, and a few more kids who had been in the same class as us for as long as I could remember wanting to leave as soon as possible too. So that left a problem.

Professor Birch had more contacts than I'd thought though. He had managed to arrange for the official starter Pokemon from other regions to be brought into Hoenn, which, in my eyes, made Professor Birch my hero. I felt pretty happy inside knowing that all of us would get a Pokemon and be able to leave instead of waiting months apart.

April had said she'd read about Professor Oak in the _Littleroot Listener _and how he was establishing a breeding programme. That's where all the starter Pokemon came from.

As the long grass tickled my ears, I knew deep down that it was time to leave. This part of my life, surrounded and protected by my family and laughing and having fun with my best friends, it was all over. For now.

* * *

The lab was intimidating. Huge and white, it towered over me. I was intrigued though. I could hear Lizzie and Hayley inside, being both loud girls.

I knocked sharply on the door and took a step back. Hearing my friends voices, I suddenly felt overcome with relief. We'd get through this together. We'd journey together. Nothing would change.

Very soon, the door opened and revealed a shy and reserved looking man wearing a white lab coat that coincided with the whiteness of the lab itself.

"Ms. Vere?" he asked in his quiet voice, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Er," I started. "Yeah, I'm here for my Pokemon?" I continued, questioning the assistant. Finally, the moment was arriving.

"Yes, yes," He mumbled, stepping back to let me through. "Right this way please."

I followed the assistant through the corridor and into another room, the main research room. Around a small circular table stood Lizzie and Hayley as they waited for Professor Birch. When my friends noticed I had arrived, their faces broke out in smiles and I grinned. This was going to be a grand adventure. Only April was missing now.

"Sav, what took you so long?" Hayley cried, dropping her satchel on the shiny floor to hug me. "Lizzie and I didn't know if we could wait any longer,"

I grinned again, watching my two friends bubble with excitement.

"I was day dreaming, sorry." I replied, tying the brown mess I called my hair into an untidy bun.

"Are you ready to leave?" Lizzie asked, a slightly worried look in her eyes. Lizzie wasn't the most confident person in the world but I was sure she'd be fine once she had her Pokemon.

"Well, I said a tearful goodbye to the family, checked a million times I had everything I needed..." I stopped, spotting the Professor coming into the room. "What else is there to do but get my Pokemon?"

"Too right Savannah," the hearty voice of Professor Birch filled the room. I smiled, surprised by the friendliness that radiated from the jolly man, but I was more focused on what he held in his arms. Pokeballs.

"Now girls," Professor Birch started after squeals of delights from Hayley, Lizzie and I. "Professor Oak, I hope you all know who he is, tranferred extra starter Pokemon who were part of his breeding programme. So, who wants which?"

That was it? We just choose? Professor Birch was pretty laid back. This was expected from him I guess. While I was day dreaming and trying to remember all the starter Pokemon in every region, Hayley had already chosen her Pokemon.

"Professor Birch, I choose Charmander!" she said triumphantly. She'd obviously done her homework, which was unlike Hayley.

"Very well then," the Professor replied and placed in Hayley's hands one of the red and white spheres. Hayley was practically glowing with excitement by then. So she'd chosen a fire type. That made my decision a bit easier. I'd been thinking about a fire type, but I couldn't choose the same as my best friend, could I?

Soon after that, Lizzie spoke up in a small voice.

"Um, Professor, could I have a Totodile?" She shifted her weight nervously as she waited for Professor Birch's answer.

"Sure, a Totodile was among the group transferred. I'll warn you now though, Totodile are prone to biting things, and this one is most eager to bite."

Lizzie giggled and looked at me, grinning. So, Hayley had a fire type and Lizzie now had a water type. Does that leave me with a grass type? And where the hell was April?

"Lizzie, where's April?" I asked, but she had already moved off to the other side of the room and had let the blue little crocodile out of it's Pokeball. It looked like things were going well for Lizzie and her Pokemon so far.

I turned around and watched Hayley finally let her Charmander out of it's Pokeball. It was not a pretty sight. The first thing the orange lizard Pokemon did was look around for a second, yell and scream for a few more seconds and then scorch Hayley's knees red raw. She didn't scream, but I could tell she was hurt that her Pokemon did that to her.

"You alright Hayley?" Professor Birch asked, smiling. "That Charmander definately has a personality. Then he turned to me. "So, what will it be Savannah?"

I thought for a bit, before saying "You know Professor Birch, I have no idea."

He frowned, then put the Pokeballs on the table. "Then use my favourite method of picking a starter Pokemon - A lucky dip!" The Professor laughed to himself, then went over to Hayley to help her with her Charmander, who looked defiant about getting back in his Pokeball.

I closely studied the Pokeballs on the table. Each one looked exactly the same. They rolled around a bit but they all looked exactly the same. How was I meant to choose? This was my partner Pokemon, and partners, from what I'd read, were important.

I wondered again about April and how late she was before I noticed the chip. The chip in the Pokeball. On the very top of one of the spheres, on the ruby red ball, was a small but noticable chip. Either the ball had been dropped many times or someone had tried to break it open, but there was definately a chip in the ball.

I picked it up, examining it closely. All thanks to my gut feelings, I knew this was the Pokemon for me. I slowly walked away from the table, staring at the Pokeball. The same line was running through my head. _What Pokemon will come out of this ball? _My partner Pokemon, who would it turn out to be?

I wondered if it could be better than Lizzie's Totodile, bonding with her already. It couldn't be worse than Hayley and her Charmander though, who kept rubbing her knees as she tried desperately to make friends with Charmander. I really didn't know where April was anymore.

My finger hovered over the small white button on the Pokeball. I was hesitant to press it. I closed my eyes and took a chance at a life changing moment. Time passed slowly as I kept my eyes shut. The noise of my friends and the Professor was blurred, constricted.

After about a million years though, I plucked up the courage and opened my eyes. What stood infront of me was my partner Pokemon. Small, pudgy and green. Almost a toxic green. It looked at me with deep red eyes and no expression on its face. A large-ish bulb sat on its back. I didn't know what to say.

"Er, hi?" I mumbled, looking awkwardly at the Pokemon.

"Bulba?"

He seemed just as confused as me. And where the hell was April?

**A/N: **So, first chapter. What will happen to Hayley and her uncooperative Charmander? Where exactly is April? How will Sav's lack of quick thinking affect her journey? Why is Lizzie suddenly best mates with her Totodile? Ooooh.. Anyway, I'm currently looking for OC's that have a very good chance of making it into the fic. So, send me a message or stick your OC's vitals in a review. Thanks! ~ Wishhy


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: The second chapter has waited a long time to come. Basically, I'm not sure if this story will continue after this chapter or not. I'd love to do seperate stories of the charries though but I thought I'd better post what I've got collecting dust in my computer. If you like the fic that much, msg me with reasons why it should continue. Other than that, I haven't got much to work with and I do have quite a few other fics which need attention. Thankyou for reading! **

_"Would you let me drown, would you let me drown now you liar? Would you let me drown, would you hold my head down you liar? I'm fighting for air, where are you now?" _

_- Goodnight Nurse_

"Now that you've chosen your Pokemon," Professor Birch started as the three of us stood around the table once more. "It's time to register you all as trainers."

Watching the others with their Pokemon was amazing and funny at the same time. Lizzie and Totodile looked like they'd been friends for longer than just over ten minutes. I guessed that it was partly because Totodile's nature and Lizzie's personality meshed evenly. Lizzie was out-going at times but could be quite reserved; she didn't rush into things. Totodile's nature was completely full on and kind of crazy. For a second, I wish I had remembered about Totodile and how fun they could be. Hayley and Charmander were going okay now. Charmander was still a bit wary of his trainer, but wasn't scorching anything anymore with his non-developed flame. I could see Hayley knew she had her work cut out for her with Charmander but she made no complaint. I looked down at the Bulbasaur that was perched at my feet, nervously moving from side to side. The little Bulbasaur didn't really seem afraid; he hadn't really reacted at all when I had asked him if he wanted to be my partner Pokemon. I couldn't figure the unusual Bulbasaur out at all. After a few minutes, Professor Birch handed us each a clipboard and a pen. It was some sort of questionaire and I started hesitantly to fill it out. _Name... Savannah Vere. That's easy enough. Age... Okay, I'm fourteen. Hometown... Littleroot Town in Hoenn. Thank Groudon I'm leaving..._

Finally, when I'd finished droning on about myself, I handed the clipboard back to Professor Birch. He skimmed it over and nodded with approval before beckoning to me to come and stand for a photo. I posed awkwardly and noticed that Bulbasaur had wondered over to where Charmander stood, standing quietly, his tail topped with the flame swishing slightly. Professor Birch smiled at me and I hopped out of the way so Lizzie and Hayley could have their pictures taken too. Until that point, I had forgotten about April again before my friend popped back into my mind.

"Do you guys know where April is?" I asked rather absent-mindedly. Hayley looked at me quizzically, like I was wearing my underpants on my head or something like that.

"Didn't she tell you Sav?" Lizzie started, while she posed for her photo. "April got given a Pokemon early." I felt extremely confused and it must have shown on my face because Professor Birch laughed.

"As I guess you three know, April's grandfather was a Pokemon trainer," The Professor said as he wondered over to one of his many computers with his camera. "Some families like to uphold traditions and give Pokemon as gifts throughout the family. April got given a Pokemon her grandfather bred."

My mouth was hanging open by that point.

"That's why April's not here Sav," Hayley stated, fixing her hair. "She left for Oldale Town this morning." Why did no one tell me this earlier? I thought we were all travelling together. I felt hurt that April never told me but somehow Lizzie and Hayley both knew. And Professor Birch, before we forget him.

"Okay girls," The Professor annouced as he handed the three of us each a small and shiny plastic card. I looked at it amused, as there in the right hand corner was my awkward picture with all my details. My trainer card. Finally, I was a registered trainer. "I've also got Pokedex's for you all," Professor Birch continued. "Any particular colour?"

Hayley instantly yelled out "Red!" and Lizzie mumbled something along the lines of "Yellow please sir." Personally, I felt it was another decision like picking out Bulbasaur but Professor Birch gave me my favourite colour - A strong sky blue.

"Ladies, I think you're just about set to start you're journey. Don't forget to take it easy to start with," The Professor said and I looked at Bulbasaur who was recieving an evil look from Charmander. "Build up a relationship with your Pokemon and put your whole heart and soul into every challenge. Most of all though, just have fun."

He grinned. Professor Birch had obviously memorised these words of wisdom. "Go to it, Pokemon trainers!" Just as the Professor did finish his little speech, there was a cry from Bulbasaur. A loud cry. I spun round to see why my Pokemon was hurting my ears but found an unexpected sight. Bulbasaur may have done something to upset Charmander or the fire lizard just wanted to play but whatever it was, Charmander had given Bulbasaur a good beating with a few small ember attacks. Bulbasaur looked absolutely horrified, which led me to think that Charmander had done something to Bulbasaur out of the blue but the little Pokemon wasn't going to let Charmander get away with it. The green dinosaur backed away from Charmander before hurtling headfirst into Charmander's side. Hayley's Pokemon was knocked over and as he rolled across the floor, I was surprised by the might of Bulbasaur's tackle attack.

"Savannah, stop your Pokemon from attacking Charmander!" I heard a shriek from Hayley as she scrambled to stop Charmander rolling any further. I walked towards Bulbasaur, but stopped. The little Pokemon stood tensed on all fours, his eyes watching Charmander and never deviating from his target. Bulbasaur was strong and this was his fight.

It was because I never stopped Bulbasaur from giving Charmander a few lashings with his vines that when we got out of the lab and said goodbye to Professor Birch, Hayley 'suggested' that I keep my distance.

"Honestly Sav, I love you and all, but I don't think you can travel with us because, well, let's face it," Hayley stated. "You're Bulbasaur just doesn't have a nice personality, what with attacking Charmander out of the blue and all." She rambled on. I could feel my blood boil but said nothing. Thank goodness Bulbasaur was in his Pokeball. I watched as Hayley hitched her satchel over her shoulder and turned to leave. "Bye Sav, we'll see you soon, okay? C'mon Lizzie." As Hayley started down the path to Oldale, I looked pleadingly at Lizzie.

"Sav, Hayley needs me more than you do. You're strong, you'll make it." Lizzie whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. I gave a small smile of goodbye to Lizzie before she hugged me and ran to catch up with Hayley, her blond hair bouncing behind her. Just like that, they left me. How did they expect me to keep my distance? There was only one way out of Littleroot and they were taking that path. I could still see them, still hear them. My two best friends, suddenly not so 'best' anymore. And April, she left me hanging as well. I dawdled a bit, looking around. The trees whistled their tunes with the Tailow I could see trying to hide among their broad branches. The wind whipped around me, picking up the litter and loose leaves. Again, I had no idea what to do. Choose to start my journey now or wait a little while just so Hayley and Lizzie could get miles ahead of me. Slowly, thinking, I put down my knapsack that was printed with an outline of Gengar, one of my favourite Pokemon, and pulled out Bulbasaur's Pokeball. This time, I more or less confidently pressed the white button on the Pokeball and let Bulbasaur out. Bulbasaur very quickly realised he was out of his Pokeball and started looking around. I guess he was looking for Charmander, to get revenge maybe. I squatted down so I was closer to Bulbasaur's height, or nearly anyway.

"Bulbasaur," I whispered but Bulbasaur wasn't really concentrating on me. I continued anyway. "Plans have changed..." I started. "You and me, we're not travelling with Hayley or Lizzie anymore. It's just you and me now." Bulbasaur must have heard that statement because his head snapped towards me, a confused look in his eyes.

"Bulba?" He questioned and I smiled, my vision blurred by tears. I really, really didn't want to cry but I had a habit of crying in the most awkward and silly situations.

"Hayley didn't want you and Charmander to fight anymore," I said and Bulbasaur frowned, tensing. "But don't worry, I know that you didn't start that fight before." I tried to smile confidently and Bulbasaur seemed to relax a little.

"Bulba... Bulbasaur! Saur!" He cried and galloped off in the direction Hayley and Lizzie had left in.

"Bulbasaur?" I picked up my knapsack and the Pokeball and ran after the green dinosaur. "Bulbasaur, wait!" I grinned and laughed out loud for all the trees and the Tailow to hear, for Bulbasaur had made my decision for me. Running head first into things wasn't really my style but this time it felt right.

"Bulba!"

Bulbasaur and I had been walking for a little over an hour now. According to the map that my brother had thrown at me as I left the house, we weren't that far off Oldale. Thank goodness too, my feet were beginning to hurt. A thought flashed through my head as I wondered how I would survive my journey when I couldn't go an hour without getting an ache. Bulbasaur showed no signs of tiring yet and trooped on through the grass. The wind was still up, whipping the grass blades against my bare legs. I made a note to myself that I would change into my jeans when we reached Oldale Town's Pokemon Center. I hadn't really talked to Bulbasaur much since he'd gone galavanting off down the path that led out of town but to be honest, I didn't know what to say to the little Pokemon. As I followed Bulbasaur, I had a thought at last.

"Hey Bulbasaur?" I asked and he stopped and turned around to looked at me. "Do you want to-" I was cut off by a rumbling howl. I felt fear run through my veins and Bulbasaur looked equally shocked. For a moment, there was no sound, like the howl had driven off everything but the wind that was cutting through the field we were in. Suddenly, a black blur shot between Bulbasaur and I. It howled again and stood proud and tall. Facing Bulbsaur, the unknown Pokemon growled through it's teeth at Bulbasaur. I took the opportunity of meeting a new Pokemon as a chance to use my Pokedex. I slowly pulled it out of my knapsack and clicked it open.

_"Welcome Savannah," _the male voice said and it startled the Pokemon a bit. It jumped and turned around to look at me, but Bulbasaur's low growl brought it's attention back on Bulbasaur. I nodded a thanks at Bulbasaur as the voice continued. _"My name is Dexter. Your Pokedex acts as both an electronic identification and your own Pokemon encyclopedia." _I rolled my eyes. I thanked my lucky stars that this Pokemon Bulbasaur and I faced was patient. Maybe it knew I was a beginning trainer. Some luck. I pointed the Pokedex at the Pokemon and in a near instant it came up with some information. _"Poochyena, the bite Pokemon. Poochyena never gives up chasing down foes until they are utterly exhausted." _Great. Only slightly useless information as this Poochyena didn't seem to be chasing us. I took a deep breath and nodded again at Bulbasaur. Out of instinct, I said "Bulbasaur, tackle!" Bulbasaur swiftly jumped towards Poochyena with full force, delivering the attack. Knocked down, the Poochyena looked mighty angry. I cringed but racked my brains for more attacks. "Bulbasaur use Vine whip!" In an instant, two green snakes shot out of somewhere from the bulb that sat on Bulbasaur's back and lashed heavily into the Poochyena. It cried out in pain and howled it's not so mighty howl again. As quickly as it came, the Poochyena was gone, heading off through the thick grassland. I felt myself unable to move, shocked with the event that had just occured. "Hey Bulbasaur..." I started, standing awkwardly, my Pokedex still in hand.

"Bulba?" The little Pokemon replied, looking up at me, fire still in his eyes.

"I know that Poochyena didn't faint, but did we just win our first battle?" I thought for a second. "Do wild Pokemon battles still officially count as battles?"

"Bulba! Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur said. He seemed to be grinning at me as he nodded. I grinned back and we headed through the grass once more. Looking up at the sea blue sky I smiled. Things were going better than I'd expected even though plans had changed and I wasn't travelling with any of my old friends. I had my new friend Bulbasaur and I started to day dream of all the adventures we'd have together in the very, very near future.


	3. Chapter 3

_"We're the tear in your eyes, We're the blood in your veins, We're the beat of your heart."_

_- Simple Plan_

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Savie, the almighty Pokemon trainer," I heard the voice only subconsciencely at first as I ate afternoon tea with Bulbasaur. "And I see you picked Bulbasaur." The Pokemon Center in Oldale town was fairly busy for the small town it was and the atmosphere was brimming with energy. All that energy came crashing down when I heard that voice though. I turned to meet the eyes that paired with the voice that made me choke on my sandwhich. Those deep sky blue eyes belonged to Gordon 'Gordo' Stone, a kid the same age as myself and my friends who'd decided, along with his annoying buddy Warren to leave Littleroot the same time as us. Gordo planted himself down next to me, dropping his school-bag-turned-adventure-bag on the floor. For some odd reason, I'd thought he'd look different. Really, it had only been a matter of hours since I'd left Littleroot and the class I used to belong to. Gordo had a lot of curly, blond and brown hair. I had always thought it had matched his eyes. Gordo was one of the few guys in our class who was actually nice to me. Unfortunately, he'd been unlucky enough to fall for Hayley. I wasn't intending to be rude but it's not like Hayley had done me any favours in the hours that I'd left my home behind and she tended to fly from one love to the next, even though we were oh so young.

"Trudging along okay Sav?"

I nodded, my mouth full of ham and cheese. He grinned and started to get out his own lunch. Once I'd swallowed, I blurted out rather suddenly "Where's Warren?"

Gordo looked up to meet my eyes and grinned.

"I'm sure he's made it to Petalburg by now," he replied as he digged around in his bag for something. He soon pulled out a packet of some kind of Pokemon food and a shiny Pokeball. "We decided not to travel together."

I watched my old friend put the Pokemon food in a small plastic bowl and click the button on the Pokeball. Sitting on Gordo's lap was a small light green Pokemon with jade coloured eyes and a leaf atop it's head that made the little Pokemon look slightly out of proportion.

"Savie, meet Corn," Gordo grinned. The Pokemon blinked a couple of times before looking at me and shouting "Chiko!". Bulbasaur was looking at Gordo and his Pokemon quizzically.

"...You named it Corn?" I asked meekly. Corn was a slightly odd nickname.

"Yes I called HER Corn," Gordo stated as Corn started to eat her meal. "Corn likes her name too, right Corn?"

Corn looked up cheekily at Gordo before yelling another "Chikorita!". Corn the Chikorita. That's when I made up my mind that Gordo was one wierd guy and that Hayley could have him.

* * *

Things looked up from the moment the sun rose. The first night I spent being a trainer was a restless one and I was awake well before dawn. Bulbasaur had slept with me on the comfy camp beds the Pokemon Center provided but didn't stir when I got up. I quickly set about changing from my familier blue Spheal pijamas to my 'adventure gear'. Once I had gone about gathering up my belongings and tidying up the room we stayed in, the sun had finally rose and Bulbasaur was up. He had hungrily eaten the breakfast I had made for him.

"Are you looking forward to today?" I asked the little green dinosaur. He nodded slowly as we walked down the corridor to the main lobby. Bulbasaur, holding the room key with his vine, handed it to Nurse Joy on our way out. She sent us off with farewell greetings as I spotted Gordo and Chikorita gearing up near the door.

"Morning guys!" I said brightly, tugging on the straps of my knapsack. Gordo grinned at me with his familier smile and hitched his bag over his back.

"Shall we leave now?" he asked, glancing at the doors.

"Yes!" I replied too quickly. He laughed as we left the Pokemon Center brimming with energy.

Gordo and I had been walking for several hours now, moving closer towards Petalburg city with every step. Earlier on in the day, we had passed by a small lake swarming with many rookie trainers who'd happily accepted my battle invitations. Bulbasaur and I were a good pair - we won three out of four matches. I figured the only reason we'd lost the last match was because the kid we'd faced had raised a tiny little Wurmple into a pretty good battler of a Dustox. That got me thinking about the red worm Pokemon as we'd left the lake. When I still went to school in Littleroot town, I'd always thought of Wurmple as weak Pokemon - one Pokemon, like the flopping Magikarp, that'd you'd never want to have on your team. My mind was quickly changing though. I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts as Gordo and I walked west when Gordo whispered "Sav, do you still want a Wurmple?"

My eyes followed Gordo's pointing finger to where the little red worm Pokemon was slowly inching its way across the dirt path we were on. I smiled to myself, before replying "Indeed I do," I reached for Bulbasaur's Pokeball and let him out. "Bulbasaur, we're going to catch that Wurmple!" I stated before adding "Tackle attack!" The little green dinosaur headed straight for the bug Pokemon and knocked it cleanly off its tiny suction pads. The Wurmple didn't move for a few seconds, before it hastily got up and fired white string at Bulbasaur.

"That's string shot," Gordo noted and I nodded before commanding Bulbasaur to dodge it and tackle again. My little Pokemon did just that. The Wurmple was knocked cleanly off its suction pads again. The Wurmple seemed weakened and I looked at Gordo expectantly.

"What are you waiting for!?" He cried and pointed to the Wurmple. "Catch it!" I set a dertermined look upon my face and dug around for a Pokeball, one of the set of five I had purchased on a trip to Oldale Pokemart with my father. Throwing my bag aside, I enlarged the ruby sphere and hesitantly aimed and threw the ball at the Wurmple. In my mind, I said a quick and brief prayer to whichever God/Legendary/Alien was above me right at that moment.

The grin would not leave my face. Staring at the Pokeball containing my freshly caught Wurmple like the newbie I was, I heard Gordo chuckling away at me. Not my fault I had finally caught my very first Pokemon and it felt totally and freakishly awesome.

"Wurmples are so cute, y'know?" I rambled on.

"Whatever you say Sav," Gordo replied as we trudged forward.

The day was slowly slipping away from us as we stepped into the edge of Petalburg city. I felt kind of bad - I'd slacked off since catching my new Wurmple, leaving the battles to Gordo and Corn, who, I found out very quickly, were a good pair. I'd quized Gordo about not catching any more Pokemon yet but he'd just replied with the fact that I'd only caught one new Pokemon so far, which made me feel slightly lazy and that he hadn't found any Pokemon he'd thought would be a good addition to his team. They just didn't fit in with his 'style'. Right.

We finally reached Petalburg City at dusk. The sun was setting low over the horizon as we were welcomed by the Pokemon Center's automatic doors. Gordo went to organise rooms for the night while I nestled myself into the corner of the center that held big, comfy looking orange chairs and I let out my two Pokemon. Bulbasaur looked relaxed and happy; he was looking stronger everyday. Wurmple on the other hand look terrified.

"Wurmple?" I questioned. The little Pokemon's eyes darted around the lobby, wary of every person and Pokemon in the room. "Wurmple, it's okay. The Pokemon center's pretty safe." I reassured him. He didn't seem like he would calm down anytime soon but Bulbasaur started to try very hard to keep the little bug Pokemon from freaking out. I guess Wurmple was just a little shy.


End file.
